Bella and Edward sitting in a tree
by Karigir
Summary: Bella's cousin comes to visit, before the wedding,how much of a pain will Tommy be? Or will Tommy be an angel...read and find out!REVIEW! p.s At the end of chapter 8 you will never guess what Mike Newton DOES! AND WHY! REVIEW!
1. Hell kid

Bella and Edward sitting in a tree

It was a cool morning when I woke up to that velvety voice I so love. "Wake up my little Bella, its a new day" I stretched out my achy muscles and yawned a few times before I realized I needed a human moment,

"Be right back" I proclaimed as I ran out of the room to the bathroom.

"BELLA!! Come here please I have to tell you something" Charlie's voice was very exasperated as he yelled from the room with my old computer._ I didn't know that Charlie was able to use the computer_? I thought as I ran up to my room, apparently Edward must have ran home to change when he heard Charlie coming. "Bella, guess what?! Your cousin is coming to visit us and since I have to go to work this afternoon could you pick him up from the air port and watch him for the afternoon?"

"sure?" I had only met my cousin Tommy once and that was when he was a very tiny baby. I wondered what he would be like now that he was 5.

After a short shower and a few more human moments I rushed down stairs and ate my breakfast fast. When I heard the door bell I walked as fast as I could to the door to find Edward leaning against the frame waiting for me with a wide smile on his face. "So are we gonna pick Tommy up now or do you want to ditch him?" A suggestive smile was covering Edwards face completely.

"Sure we can ditch him and then we can explain to his mother why her son was abandoned at an airport"

"Ok well do it your way and pick him up" Edward mused. As we walked to the car Edward out of no where surprised me with one of those kisses that could make my heart miss a beat, I however wasn't prepared for it and I tripped. As the ground started to rush closer to my face I felt the cold iron hands grab me from around the back of my waist and in seconds I was in his arms. "I am going to miss this today" My heart completely stopped at that second.

"WHAT!! What do you mean!" Panic covered me.

"We can't hug around the five year old it will traumatize him"

"he will learn to get over being traumatized then" I snuggled into him. I could hear him chuckling at that but he hugged me for about a minute before releasing me and getting into the car. As he drove at his usual speed of too fast we were at the air port in 10 minutes and the drive normally took an hour and a half! When we pulled up we saw a little boy and the torment began there.

"Hi, my name is Tommy are you guys having sex lately?!" My face turned bright red at that point cause I knew that Edward was looking at me with those longing eyes. "I'll take that as a yes" Tommy chortled.

"Me and Bella haven't had sex yet actually and Tommy don't you want to play ball or something?" Edward was being to Innocent he didn't realize how bad Tommy could be.

"I'll bet you ten bucks that your not a virgin BELLA" At that point I wanted to shoot this kid or at least strangle him. Edward noticed my displeasure and got Tommy in the car with a brief fight and a few kicks from Tommy in some uncomfortable places. When Tommy was well restrained in the back Edward sat down in the drivers seat and started to drive at his usual 100 miles an hour. "YOUR DISOBEYING THE LAW, YOUR A BAD PERSON, MY DADS A COP AND HE HAS A GUN AND HE CAN SHOOT A CRIMINAL IN THE ASS FROM ONE HUNDRED FEET AWAY. I AM SURE HE CAN SHOOT YOU TOO."

"Well thats cool Tommy, what about your mom what does she do​?" Edward said trying to be nice

"MY MOMMY'S A POLE DANCER AND SHE IS TEN TIMES HOTTER THAN BELLA. IN FACT EVEN A FORTY YEAR OLD FAT GUY AT MC DONALDS IS HOTTER THAN BELLA.SO THATS NOT SAYING MUCH" At that point Edward almost broke the steering wheel, his eyes were pure anger for one millisecond before calming again.

"Thats very interesting to hear Tommy" the revenge would be coming soon I knew it.


	2. The house

BPOV:

On the way home all little Tommy did was scream about how he wanted McDonald's, sadly the entire state of Washington does not have one McDonalds so we were forced to listen to the never ending screams until we reached my house. At that point I was ready to snap, the only thing keeping me from going insane was the beautiful person beside me. Edward was so good at keeping himself calm, I don't know how he does it, even in the most terrible situation he can keep a straight face and bare it. When we finally got the little hell raiser out of his car seat and struggled him up to my room I decided to call the only thing I thought would calm him. I ordered pizza. I thought that if we gave him a lot of caffeine then he would have a short sugar rush, which I was planning on shoving him in the closet for that part, and then he would go into a sleepy mode and crash completely, giving me the rest of the night to spend with Edward. My plan seemed almost perfect until it was executed.

"I hate soda, it gives me hives" Tommy complained

" Well then do you want milk?" I offered trying not to loose my temper. We had already been arguing about the fact that I didn't order enough pizza to fill the five year old for an hour and now this!

"I am lack toast and tolerant" Tommy said in a matter a fact way.

I rolled my eyes "There is no way you are allergic to milk, soda, broccoli, apples, strawberries, and bananas. Also if you were lack toast and tolerant then you couldn't eat the pizza" I said the last part with great pride knowing at that point I had won the argument.

" I am too allergic to all that stuff, you can call my mommy, better yet I will call her and tell her about how mean and ugly you are BELLA! OH and I won't forget to mention your boyfriend, and how he likes to hit me with his bat." Tommy started to run towards the phone, but I jumped in front of him, Edward had left about five seconds ago to go and change and I knew all I needed to do was hold Tommy off for about a minute or two before my savior would come. Tommy was way stronger than I intended however and when I went to block him he ran right into me, pushing all the air out of my lungs. I feel on the floor and Tommy began jumping on top of me, I knew at that point that I was going to be bruised up quite a bit before Edward got back. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my ankle it was almost like a rabid dog had come up and bit me with full force. I looked down and Tommy was bitting with his five year old sharp teeth into my ankle. I screamed in pain and started to try to shake him off, only this five year old wasn't going to let go so easily, he didn't even budge when I started to tickle him trying in a last attempt to get him off. After about 20 seconds the pain began to subside, apparently he was loosening his grip, and at the last second he bit with every ounce of bite he had left, and the pain shot up my leg once again. At that very moment Edward ran into the kitchen, horror in his eyes. He must have heard me screaming. He pulled Tommy off me in on quick pulling motion and then I was free. All I could do was just lay there on the floor trying to allow the pain from the last bite to subside.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to go and get the first aid kit" Edward said almost too quickly for me to understand. And with out even me giving him an answer he pulled out his pocket first aid kit.

"I keep it handy for these kind of situations" He said dazzling me even though this wasn't a really good time for me to be dazzled.

"Aww...Edward, why did you ruin my fun, your ugly girl friend is the only person I can actually cause pain to and its fun." Tommy began to cry after that and at that point I wished I had brought ear plugs.

Authors note: Thank you, readers for reading my work. I hope it isn't so bad it makes your eyes burn. Well please review, I need the support to keep on writing my chapters.


	3. Alice

Bella and Edward Sitting in a Tree Chapter 3: Alice

APOV:

I saw it all in my head and I figured, hey I bet that kid isn't that mean, I mean if anyone can tame a five year old ol' Alice can. I began to run to Bella's house, feeling like super girl coming to the rescue of Louis Lane as I ran at super human speed. After like a minute Bella's house came into view and as I opened the door all I could think was...oh no. The entire house was in disrepair, the drapes where all rags and the walls were all crayon filled with the drawings of a five year old. I ran to the nearest closet where I found Edward hugging a delirious Bella.

"Don't let him get to me, shut the door fast Alice" Bella shrieked.

" Don't worry super Alice will save the day and everything can be fine, I doubt that any five year old can trick me." I said proudly. I looked over at Edward who was stroking Bella's hair and he shook his head. I turned around shut the door and as I did I heard the door lock. I turned around and with an immeasurable amount of courage walked forward toward the deserted kitchen. As I entered the kitchen all I could hear was the munching of some calorie infested snack being eaten off the floor and what my eyes saw at that moment could have possibly been the most terrible thing I ever saw. Tommy was crouched on the floor enjoying what, I guess, used to be pizza. Although it appeared like he had rolled in it a few times. His face was covered in pizza sauce and cheese, he had a wide grin on his face as he saw me.

"Great a new person for me to torture, those other sissy's have been hiding in the closet for an hours and I have gotten bored" I muffled a laugh, this was going to be too easy, I would have this kid playing with me and drawing silently in 10 minutes flat. I would, for once, be better than Edward in something, and although child taming wasn't an extreme sport yet, it would be.

"Hey Tommy have you ever heard of a thing called compromise?" I held out a giant toy train and he simply smiled at me.

"I love trains, but my mom told me not to talk to weird perverted strangers like you! She also told me not to accept gifts from them so sorry, I can't take it" He said that with so much confidence that it almost hurt me. But I wasn't out of tricks yet.

"I am not a stranger Tommy I am your friend, my name is Alice" I was talking almost playfully enough to be considered a five year old myself.

"Ok 'friend' then do you wanna play a game?" He suggested, I didn't get why Bella and Edward were cowering in the closet from **this ** kid he was too easy to win over with nice attitude.

"Sure, what kind of games do you wanna play?" I asked with the most kind voice I could.

"How about pimp and whore, you can be the whore and I will be the pimp" He said it as if it was the best game on Earth and as far as I knew it could be the game all the five year olds in Phoenix were playing these days.

"Okay then, so how do you play 'pimp and whore'" I was acting stupid so he wouldn't try to be smart with me and he would give away all of his evil plans before they even happened.

"Like this," He started. "Come on whore, you got a blow job in ten minutes and you won't ever make it unless you make your belt extra loose and remember show some cleavage." I was starting to get why Edward and Bella despised this child but not enough to hide from him.

"Ok, my pimp so how much do I get per blow job?" I asked innocently.

"You only get .50 cents cause thats the most I can get for you with your looks" That statement made me want to strangle the kid on the spot, my out fit I was wearing I had worked on putting together all this morning, not a color clashed at all.

"I am bored of this game, I want to play a more fun game" Tommy ran off into some unknown location while I sat there thinking about what was wrong with my out fit, it was stylish, fashionable, jaunty, and showed off my fantastic body. I didn't even fall out of my train of thought until I heard the crash of plates. I ran to the kitchen to see what it was and as I entered the door a think brown sludge fell on me, I looked up to see a sewer pipe unscrewed above my head and I screamed in horror at what had just landed on my beautiful jimmied shoes, as well as fell down my shirt and engulfed my small figure. I was going to get revenge at this small pest, if it was the last thing I did. I would tame him and have him eating out of my pale hands in no time. I went into complete concentration, ignoring the icky glop that was now running down my legs and filling my shoes, but I saw nothing and it troubled me that I couldn't see what this brat was thinking of doing next. Then it hit me, hes a five year old, he doesn't plan out his actions he just does them. He had now successfully and unknowingly broken down my only safety and he was going to pay for that.

Authors note: Thank you for your reviews and I loved all the ones for my other story as well. I would very much appreciate more reviews though, I really am eager to hear what you all think about my writing. Thank you, bye.


	4. Alice is insane

APOV

That little brat was going to pay for all his trouble he has caused me. I was going to get revenge even if it meant having to use some of my vampire abilities in the process. After running home to quickly change my clothes I returned to the cursed house and cautiously made my way inside. Just then I felt myself drifting into the darkness and I was well prepared for it, my hands caught myself as I landed on the ground, but I continued into the darkness._ What a bad time for this to be happening, the kid is running a muck in the house and I am just laying on the floor like I am having a spasm or something._ But I knew that there was no way for me to ever escape this darkness from consuming me even when I really didn't want it to. The darkness turned into a dreamy scene, I saw Bella and Edward in their meadow, both with such intent in their eyes it almost made me want to cry. Bella was in a stunning dress and I believe it was my favorite designer's work. When I awoke from the daze I wanted to almost hop with joy for the fact that Bella would indeed get married and wear my dress in the process. But my happy thoughts were ruined when I felt the a small amount of discomfort on my face, it felt kind of wet, and velvety. I got up and ran at human speed to the bathroom, when I looked in the mirror all I could see was the word, DORK written plain as day across my forehead. And at that very moment my lungs let out the most blood curdling scream ever. Now that kid was sure to get it, if making fun of my sense of style wasn't already reason enough to kill the little monster now he disfigured my face, he would surely feel the wrath of Alice to the extreme, and believe me Jasper has told me he cowers in fear at me even when I am only a little tempered. As I inhaled the surrounding scents, I easily singled out the scent of the cheesy, oily, smell of five year old. I followed it all the way to Bella's room before loosing it. Then the scent increased tremendously and at that moment I knew that if I was able to regurgitate I would have. The scent was wickedly strong and burnt my nostrils, it smelt like chucky cheese all over again. I stopped breathing only for ten seconds before starting up again, he was obviously hiding in the closet. I opened the closet door and of course Tommy was waiting right there with cheesewiz to spray all over me, but I ignored it completely, I just grabbed him and held him tightly.

"Hey let go of me you pervert, don't touch me your hands are so cold and they hurt me" He whined. "You know what I am going to call you vampire girl, because you are pale and look like a monster to me."

"Oh, you know what Tommy I am going to call you..." I had to stop myself from exposing this kid to such bad language even though I was positive he was the one exposing me. At that point I just shut my mouth and turned to walk away. I couldn't handle this kid, I give up. And as soon as I was out that door, I wish I had never came, because facing me was a life sized version of my worst nightmare, I didn't know how he did it but my beloved porche 411 turbo was panted the ugliest color of pukey green I had ever seen, and running down the windshield of my car was a single branch smashed straight through the center. I couldn't take it, I had to get out of this hell, I got in my disastrous car and drove home for a massage and a few hours of browsing online for wedding dresses.

BPOV

I was so glad to be away from that kid, and at this point I didn't care what Alice did with him. I was smothered against Edwards chest and we were crouched in a tree just a yards away from the house. Just then Edward grabbed my chin and held me tightly before delivering a kiss that made my head spin and all I could think about was me and him.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g first comes love, then comes the mistake, then comes marriage and divorce soon follows." Tommy's taunting voice chanted in my head and for a second I hoped I had simply gone insane and was hearing things, but when I looked down at the ground sure enough there was Tommy/

Authors Note: Just to say I don't own any of these characters or any of their pasts or anything. Thanks for reading, please review.


	5. Sitting in a tree KISSING

EPOV

That cousin of Bella's has caused Bella impossible amounts of pain in the last five hours and I wasn't about to allow my never ending protection of my love fall to the attacks of a five year old. "Tommy what will it take for you to leave Bella and me alone?" I was prepared to give him anything, I couldn't believe myself I was at the mercy of a five year old, I'm so pathetic.

"I'm sorry for being really annoying to you, its just always been my way of getting attention." Tommy broke at the end of the sentence and started to cry, I would have laughed if I wasn't so nice, as Bella says. "You people are so mean..." Tommy screamed abruptly. "Go to hell and die as fast as I can say Bella your ugly" I lost my temper completely, my eyes were black with anger. "Wow, Bella you need to control your boyfriend, cause he is changing colors, and by the way vampire girl wasn't that much of a challenge if that was what you meant her to be." He said it so matter a factly, and the vampire part, oh no Alice might have lost her cool and exposed us all, this was not good, I might have to get rid of this kid, and that would not be good for me becoming a new member of Bella's family. I felt truly sorry for this child because what awaited him in the future was far worse than anything he could ever imagined. And as I descended the tree I could almost feel Bella's round brown eyes on me.

"Tommy, where did you get that nick name for Alice from?" I asked him, I didn't want to hurt Bella's relatives no matter how annoying unless it was required.

"She's a monster, number one, and she is pale and clammy. HEY! Thats just like you! I shall call you vampire man." Those words hurt me by the second, if anyone got anymore suspicious than they already were then maybe people would start to talk and me and Bella would be forced to elope. And to think that all this mess was caused in one afternoon was unforgivable.

Authors note: Sorry for such a short chapter I wasn't thinking so clearly when I wrote this.


	6. False Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters at all...and I don't own anything else either...besides my ideas, which I actually am not sure if I really do own them either.

BPOV

Why was my cousin being so very mean to me. I mean maybe his parents were terrible people, but I mean why take it out on me and Edward. At this very moment Edward is holding me in his iron grasp and I am 99 sure that he is about to lose it. I knew I had to try to calm him down because if my cousin disappeared mysteriously before the wedding people might wonder, and also I didn't have another person who was small enough to be my ring barrier.

"Edward, just calm down...I am sure he doesn't understand what he said...hes just a silly kid who probably gave you this nickname because you fit the common description of vampires in the story books, I am sure he has no clue at all." I whispered to Edward later that evening. For the rest of the day we spent going around discussing wedding plans. All of the boys are going to go to the mall for tux fitting and me and Alice, as well as Rose, and Esme are all staying home to relax and I have a feeling Alice may be thinking of forcing me into a spa day. Edward led me outside, probably to say goodbye before going to the fitting. I was partially worried about leaving him alone with Tommy at the mall...I mean even though Edward has an infinite amount of restraint I wasn't so sure he could hold back on attack Tommy straight out.

EPOV

"Bella, I want to let you know that Tommy is completely safe with me. I know I acted a little...okay a lot pissed off at him before, but my control is back and I know he didn't understand what he was saying when he made up those oh so clever nicknames for me and Alice." I explained to my love, I wanted her to know just how serious I was being to her. I didn't want her to think that I couldn't control myself around a five year old.

"Oh, Edward, I just...don't know..I just hope that he won't ruin our wedding day..." That thought hadn't crossed my mind, he was the ring barer and if he ruined my day with Bella I would have to get revenge in someway. I had already had a hard time getting Bella to agree on a formal wedding and if he made it in anyway harder for Bella to go through with this it would be the last thing he ever did.

"Don't worry, love. Everything will be fine. He hasn't done anything really bad yet, and I am sure that Emmett will have no trouble restraining him. And also Emmett might be able to bond with him, seeing Emmett almost has the same mind as a five year old, in fact it might be so easy for me that I might even have time to go off and look at the music store. So just promise me not to worry." I needed her to promise otherwise it would haunt me the entire time I was away from her presence.

"Okay I promise not to worry." She smiled, and when she did all my worry melted away and told me that she really wouldn't worry. Her smile also gave me hope that Tommy really would bond with Emmett and I started to think about what kind of piano I should test today. I started to head out the car and as I got into my Volvo I saw that Emmett already had some how managed to get Tommy in the back as well.

"Hey, vampire man...how was your alone time with my cousin Ugly Betty..." Tommy's voice was like a sharp knife in my hand, so annoying and for some reason the pain of his presence would never go away.

"Hi, Tommy. Are you ready to get fitted for your tux for the wedding?"

"I guess so, I mean the tux will be uncomfortable, but hey I'm five what choice do I have in this." I felt so relieved, Tommy had actually made it through an entire sentence without cursing, making an accusation, or even criticizing me or one of my family members.

"Well thats good to hear...is there anything you are looking forward to at the wedding" I inquired. I began, in that second, to think that perhaps maybe just maybe Tommy was beginning to understand others feelings and how they can be hurt. But his next sentence crushed my entire being.

" I am mostly looking forward to the food, the people whom might give me money, and getting to trip all the guests as they walk in." _I also can't wait to trip that ugly bitch Bella as she starts to walk in on her five inch little heels._ Tommy thought. _Its going to be so much fun, oh and I bet I could get some cake and throw it at that dumb ass while she is dancing with her clueless new husband, oh it will be soooo funny. _And at that point I didn't want to hear his thoughts, they irritated me at all levels and I hoped that maybe he would learn to block them from me in some impossible way. Then Emmett came into the car and I knew the fun was about to begin.

"Eddie isn't this going to be soo much fun. First we get to get all dressed up and then we all get to buy a bunch of new stuff for your bachelor party, and also I heard that they got in a new 360 controller at Game Stop and I NEED it!" Emmett sounded like an over excited five year old, that only made me feel more assured that he would get along splendidly with Tommy. "Hey short stuff, how the hell are you doing?" Emmett began to ruffle Tommy's hair and as he did that Jasper and Carsile came in the car.

"Okay, Edward, now I am pretty sure that the lady at the counter told me that we should be there at least 30 minutes early to confirm that we are actually coming for the fitting so we had better start going." Carsile told me this in his always calm voice and we started on our way to the mall.

BPOV

As I watched Edward drive away I knew I already missed him. And when I turned around to see Alice smiling that terrible grin that meant she was up to something I knew that I was going to have a long day.

"Lets go to the spa, Bella, you know its going to be fun and I know you need a French manicure. I also know that there will be a special on mud baths, and when you go to get in the bath you will be surprised" Alice was so elusive with her visions, I wished she would tell me the surprise because I hate surprises. And as we got into the porche I knew I was going to have...I guess...a fun day.


	7. Wedding shower, and Tux Fitting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

BPOV:

I desperately wanted to know the surprise. Why was Alice hiding it from me? The car seemed to go even faster than usual when we were heading to the spa, and even though I was looking forward to a good day of massages and mud baths I knew I was going to get something extra with it. When the car parked in the spa parking lot I thought I was going to choke, in the parking spot beside me was none other than my mom's car. I was suddenly excited about going into the spa, this day was going to be even more fun than I thought it was. My mother had explained to me that she wouldn't be able to make my 'surprise' shower because she had to go with Phil to some minor league tournament and that the tournament was going to end just in time for her and Phil to make the wedding. I never, for one second, thought that she would ever see me before I walked down the aisle but here she was at the spa with me and my friends for a day of relaxing enjoyment. When we went inside I could barely believe my eyes, my mother being here wasn't the only surprise, it WAS my shower.

"We made the Shower a few weeks earlier than Edward's special so your mom could be here." Explained Alice. "And to make it so it would be a surprise we didn't even tell Edward." Oh Alice really knew how to surprise someone. There were flowers, and candy, and the entire spa seemed empty except for my few friends.

"Alice? Did you rent the entire spa for the day?" I asked Alice.

"No silly, I rented the entire hotel and the spa for the day. Jeez Bella did you think I was stupid or something, and not only for today but also until noon tomorrow, you will be staying in the sweet tonight with all of us." I could sense the girly atmosphere that she was trying to create and she apparently had watched several movies on this wedding 'shower' thing.

"Wow, I am sure that this will be fun, sooo what first?" I inquired to Alice.

"Well first you have to meet your mom." Oh RIGHT my mom...I nearly forgot her. Just then she jumped into view apparently she had gotten here earlier to set up, and she looked as though she was in mid-manicure with her toes all covered in white glossy goo. I ran to her and hugged her and made little squeals in the process.

"I am so glad to see you Bella, I am also glad that Alice came up with this little idea so I could attend your shower and not let down Phil." My mom squealed. I gave a silent thank you to Alice and I knew she noticed it.

"TIME FOR MUD BATHS" Alice shouted and all the girls shrieked with pleasure and after we changed into our robes we were walking down the hall in a matter of minutes on our way to the baths. I had never really had a mud-bath before and I wondered how weird it would feel to be emerged in goo, people assured me that it felt really good and that I would definitely enjoy it, but I still had my doubts. The goo actually was warm and I really did enjoy it, even though it filled some quite uncomfortable places. And as I was enjoying my mud-bath I began to wonder what Edward was doing at this very moment.

EPOV:

When we got to the mall, it took almost ten minutes to get Tommy out of the car. He was complaining about something to do with some impossible allergy that he had and how he couldn't leave the car. But when we got to the counter of the wedding out fitters it all seemed to be peaceful again, and I didn't know if it was because Emmett had threatened Tommy with no video games, or if it was just Tommy deciding to make the suspense of his torture to be worse.

"Hello" The receptionist said in the politest voice.

"Hi, we are all here for a fitting" I answered in a kindly voice.

"What is your name, and how many of you are there." She said politely.

"Our last name is Cullen and we have..." I quickly counted all of my relatives and friends there, "five people in total." The receptionist nodded and opened a door that led us to a room with several women whom looked around the age of twenty.

"Hello sir!" Said one of the young ladies, I could tell she obviously didn't know I was the groom in the fitting because she was being way too kind. "May I get you anything before we begin, the fittings take generally an hour so if you would like anything to eat or drink you should get it know, also if any of kind men need to use the facilities you should also use them now because as soon as we start to fit you we can't stop."

I looked around, no one seemed to have to use the bathroom or need anything, but mainly I looked at Tommy cause I knew he was the only one here who would need anything anyway.

"Okay then if none of you need to do anything then I need you all to strip down to your under garments so we can begin." Oh no I knew that Tommy would make a comment on that.

"All I have to say is that I never knew that there were so many pedophiles in the world." Tommy said to the lady, I hoped that the lady didn't hear him, luckily the lady didn't seem to take notice of what Tommy said. Me and Emmett, Tommy, Carsile, and Jasper, all stripped down to our under garments and the fitting began...I wonder what my little Bella is up to at this very moment.

Authors' note: HEY READERS! I AM BEGGING YOU TO PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE! I am very appreciative of all the people who have already reviewed but I don't know if I am that good at writing. I mean, so far I have only received 6 reviews and you reviewers know who you are, but the more reviews I get the faster I am going to come out with new chapters...thanks for ready and again PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. THE TALK

BPOV:

The massages were fantastic and when we got hungry Alice called for spa service and we all got chocolate moose, it was like heaven. After our massages we all rushed down to the mud-baths and after today I would truly know what it was like to be in a cult because we did everything so strangely and everyone followed AND worshiped one person...ME.

"Sooo Bella what would you like to do after this? GET OUR NAILS DONE! Or go in the pool, do water aerobics, maybe some laps, we could always exercise or do yoga." Alice ranted on to me about the endless possibilities of activities we could take part in today and partially tomorrow.

"First off anything but yoga because I know I will hurt myself at that, and also the whole exercise thing...well I am not so good at that either...so if I had to choose from one of those choices you just said I would choose...um...getting our nails done." I said the last part with great fear in my voice, it had been a pain whenever me and Renee had gone to get our nails done because Renee would always jump up and down excitedly and possibly by accident step on my toes a few times and I never really had a liking to that.

"Well then I guess we have to go and take a shower to get all this mud off then we can all meet up on the third floor for our manicures, pedicures, and just plain out nail painting stuff!" Alice shouted with such enthusiasm I think I caught some of her bubbliness, if thats even a word. I was a little tired although so I decided to go up stairs to take a short nap after my shower. I laid in the shower for at least an hour before the lights started to flicker, this kind of freaked me our because I have never been a fan of scary movies and to have something flicker it just annoyed me. I got out of the shower and dried off as I normally did, and in that brief second when I had my neck down to while I was putting on my towel I felt a small breeze on my backside. I quickly covered up and practically ran out to my main room which was as big as Forks high school gym. When I surveyed the room over and over and found no danger I decided that I was just imagining things. So I went out to the balcony and just laid on a chair for a good half hour before I could swear I heard the door open, I turned quickly around, but I saw no one in my room. I began to relax again and I even shut my eyes, but then I felts someones breath on me and when I opened my eyes again I screamed. IT WAS RENEE! And when I screamed she screamed too and for a moment I was worried she was going to fall off the balcony because she backed up so fast it was like she was tripping.

"You SCARED me mom!"I shouted relieved it was only her who scared me.

"You scared me too when you opened your eyes so suddenly and screamed, I thought you were asleep...Well its good that you are awake because I would like to talk to you about something actually." I could sense a mommy talk coming on.

"Whats this all about mom?" I already had a hunch what it was all about, and I knew that even if I waited until I was 100 to get married I would still get this talk from her at some point.

"Its too early! YOUR TOO YOUNG. I mean Edwards a nice boy and all, but so was Charlie." My mom said in a raised voice.

"MOM, EDWARD IS DIFFERENT THAN CHARLIE, HE ACTUALLY WILL BE ABLE TO SUPPORT ME AND HE WON'T LEAVE ME OR ANYTHING!" I yelled back, this was one of the few times in my entire life that I had ever yelled at my mother and I knew that I needed to make her understand that me and Edward were going to be different than her and Charlie.

"But he already HAS left you before Bella, and you were crushed...I am just worried that you are going to be hurt and...and are you sure you aren't preg-" I cut her off before she would finish the last part.

"NO MOM, I AM NOT PREGNANT, I AM MARRYING EDWARD PURELY BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME!" I shouted and before she could protest I continued. "And mom I love him more than you will ever be able to imagine so I just hope you can get over it and learn to trust in the fact that me and Edward are going to GET married and stay married for the rest of eternity" The last word of that sentence I knew my mother would never be able to understand how true that word was but it was the truth in more ways than one. My mother didn't say a word for about a minute, and then out of no where she gave me a hug and a kiss and she just walked out of the room. I needed to calm down after that conversation so I laid myself onto the bed and tried to get a decent nap in before Alice came up to the room and dragged me down to do some crazy activity. After ten minutes of the most enjoyable relaxation I had been able to enjoy all day I heard a knock on the door. When I went to go get the door I saw someone I never expected to see ever again...Mike Newton...and not only him, but someone I barely know...Leah. I felt like an idiot just standing there open mouthed in the doorway but there is no other response I could think of...all I could think was...why is he here? And also how did THEY meet? And what was to come I could never imagine Mike doing.

Authors' note: Recently I have watched the movie Moulin Rouge so there may be some quotes from the movie in the up coming chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! And while I was writing this chapter I decided to incorporate a plot from another fanfiction I WAS going to write with my friend jess526, but I got her permission to use this plot we made up together in this fanfic so yeah I give her part of the credit for the following plots that occur in the fanfic and hope you enjoy it. Also check out her fanfic Deception it is very good. Again PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Hostage!

BPOV:

"Mike? Why are you here? And Leah? Are you here for my shower too cause everyone else is downstairs." I said curiously. The next second Leah had a gun to my face.

"Listen Bella...me and Mike here don't think Edward is right for you so I believe that you are coming with us." Leah said this is the way that actually made me believe she would shoot me. I had never been good friends with her and always wondered what went on in her mind, but I never once thought she hated me this much.

"Mike why would you do this to me?" I asked them as they pushed me through the halls, Leah, checking ever hall to make sure the cost was clear, they still had the gun to my back and I was too afraid that if I screamed she would shoot.

"Bella...A good friend once told me that the greatest thing you will ever learn is to love and to be loved in return, and I love you Bella with my full heart and I hope that someday you will learn to love me with the same amount of every lasting love as I show to you." Mike whispered to me, I think he was trying to be romantic but he sucked at it. And when we got to the car it only got worse. "And you Leah why would you do this to me?" I questioned, I wanted to know their motives.

"I did this...Bella because...if you weren't such a disgusting...person...I wouldn't be what I am...I wouldn't be cursed with being a werewolf and my father would still be alive. Its all your fault that the vampires stayed and I am eternally damned because of you...and maybe just maybe my dear sweet Sam wouldn't have left me for my own cousin when he imprinted because if you hadn't of forced us to change we would never have broken up. Its all your fault and you and Edward will pay" I couldn't believe it...she found a way to blame ME for ever single problem she had. It wasn't my fault that she changed, and it wasn't my fault her father died, but she found a way to make it sound like it was all my fault.

"And what about you Mike, what are you getting out of taking me away?" I kind of knew the answer after those two years of being hit on and begged to brake up with Edward by him.

"I love you Bella, and Leah promised me she would give you time to grow to love me...she said that Edward cast a spell on you with his hypnotic vampire powers and I am determined to get rid of that curse on you so you can see that we are meant to be." Okay...now Mike was really starting to scare me...he was convinced that Edward hypnotized me and that I truly loved him...wow...he was far off. I wanted to spit in his face, but he still had the gun, and I didn't know how well his mental health was at that moment. "Oh Bella I love you so much and maybe this time you will spend with me will help you..." He had already tied me to the seat while he was making his last speech and now Leah had started to drive away...and I knew that Alice wouldn't find out for a while because she couldn't see Leah in her visions. Just then Mike leaned into me and kissed me as romantically as I was sure he could, and that wasn't so good. I tried to wiggle away from him, but the ropes were too tight and when I moved it only made him get closer and closer to me...he was practically on top of me in the back.

"Now now lover boy, calm down. At least wait until we reach the hotel room..." Leah said and Mike gave me a suggestive look and then jumped over the seat and to the front. Oh how I wished I had gotten that emergency beeper that Edward had offered to buy me when we were at the mall the other day. I was worried what was going on in Mike Newton's head right now, what he was thinking about doing to me. When I thought of that I shuddered, I hope that Edward finds out some way and comes to the rescue like he always does.

EPOV:

Well it had been an hour and the fitting is going good so far, aside from some more than nice looks from the fitters. Tommy is behaving himself of course that is only because he has a lolly pop and is also preoccupied with telling funny stories with Emmett. I am still wondering what Bella is doing, I will definitely call her up and talk to her as soon as the fitting is over. I wonder if Alice has pulled Bella somewhere for the day, because whenever I heard Alice's thoughts lately they have all been just a bunch of scrambled words. This suit is kind of uncomfortable, but I am sure that I won't mind wearing it the day that I get to see Bella in high heels walking down that red aisle. I just hate being away from Bella and I can't wait to hear her new list of complaints about how Alice is so irritating to go shopping with. I think I will make up a new song for her while she is gone, I have until tomorrow around noon which is more than enough time to find inspiration from my wonderful, talented,...clumsy, Bella.


	10. Alice's vision

BPOV:

When we made it to the hotel room I was crying. I couldn't take this, my wedding day was coming up and I was being taken to some unknown location.

"Don't cry, love. We are at the hotel and that means that we can be free to show our love for each other in all ways" Newton said. That made me want to throw up.

"I don't love you Mike, I will never love you!" I screamed into Mike's ears as loud as I could.

"Well thats really sorry to hear because that just means that we will have to be away from Forks that much longer, and don't worry I've already talked to Charlie about you surprise wedding shower which is in Bermuda and how you and Edward decided to postpone the wedding a few months so you could vacation there." I hated Mike Newton's guts now. If Edward ever found me, I would have him kill Mike, and as for Leah I hated her double, because she made it so I won't able to be found easily. This blind fold wasn't helping either, I wanted to know how far away from Forks we were. I was handcuffed to the bed and Mike tried to get me to change in front of him and after a brief argument I ended up sleeping in my clothes.

"I am going to go to the general store and get a few supplies of food, be free to do WHATEVER you want while I am away" Leah said it in such a way I wanted to kill her bring her back to life and then let Edward kill her. When she left Mike had the strangest grin on his face, he didn't unchain me but instead he walked up to the bed and sat on it.

"Now, Bella we can do this the easy way or the hard way...you can except my love and love me back or you can ruin your life and just sit there your entire life." Mike said it as if I would choose right there to love him and just forget about my fiancée and all of my family and just make love with him, which was impossible.

"Mike, I believe that the first one is the hard way and I don't care how much alcohol or drugs you give me I will never love you, as much as I love EDWARD!" I put an emphasis on his name just to drive Mike mad.

"Thats it! I've had it, for the past year all its been is Edward this and Edward that..." He pulled his gun out again and walked up to me slowly, he kissed me again only this time it was forceful, then he smacked me, "do you love me now?" He asked. "He unbuttoned my shirt a little and I bit his hand, he slapped me again but much harder. "how about now". And after an hour of this hitting he gave up and just sat in his chair and drank a beer, I didn't know when he became this way, but at this point I was begging for Leah to come back.

APOV:

It was in the middle of a pedicure that I went into the darkness, I first saw Bella in a hotel and the sign for the hotel said welcome to Connecticut and thank you for staying at quality inn, I wondered why Bella was in Connecticut but then I saw Mike Newton leaned in on a beaten up Bella kissing her, she was tied to the bed, and after he would kiss her he would slap her across the face. As soon as the darkness disappeared I quickly dialed Edwards number.


	11. Edward Finds Out!

EPOV

"Edward? Somethings wrong with Bella?! She is in Connecticut and Mike was there and he was beating her up and they are at a Quality inn as far as I know" Alice speed through the conversation ALMOST to fast for me to comprehend what she just said. I could here the noise of her engine in the back ground already, I would have already been in my car, but the fitters would see if I raced out at inhuman speed. "Edward I will be there in a few minutes meet me in the front," Alice stated quickly before she hung up the phone.

I turned quickly to the fitter next to me, "Excuse me miss...I have to go RIGHT away and can...I come back sometime soon?" I forced myself to say the sentence slowly although all my instincts told me to just pull my jeans over my blue boxers and run as fast as I could to meet Alice.

"Is it really an emergency? Because we cannot reschedule and we told you we can't stop the fitting once we start." She didn't know what she was saying...I needed to get out of the door in less than 30 seconds or I would go completely insane. I ripped the out fit off after figuring that a normal man could do that too...right? I quickly got on my clothes and I ran out the door, but not fast enough not to catch the looks from all of the staff and of course Emmett, Jasper, and Tommy.

When I got into the car with Alice, to my relief she was already going 140 out of the parking lot, but a second later just 140 couldn't be fast enough I needed to go fast.

"Alice? Can I drive?" I asked her impatiently.

"No, I won't let you drive angry, in fact I shouldn't even have told you why I needed you until you got to the car because its not even safe for you to be in public when you are unhappy." She stated.

"Why do you think that?" I inquired.

"Because you are clutching the door handle so tightly that it just broke off." I looked down at the broken handle in my hand, I had only held it that hard so that the very second that we got to the inn I could rush out and help Bella.

"Edward don't worry...look at the clock its just past twelve, we should be there by one at latest." Alice was trying to calm me down but I could tell that she wasn't calm at all. She even turned on Debussy for me, but it only reminded me of Bella more. I would kill Mike...no...I would do worse to him, I would torture him then kill him.

"Wait how come you couldn't see all this earlier I mean THEY are in CONNECTICUT thats like 20 hours away? How come you didn't see it all sooner?" I asked frantically.

"I guess its because I am faltering with my gift or something...but I hope I am wrong because if thats so then Bella is in even more danger because I won't be able to look out for her after this, we will be completely defenseless.

An hour later we were driving up to the hotel and I was more than prepared to kill Mike because all the thoughts had built up in my mind for an hour and I would go as far as expose myself for revenge. IT WAS TIME FOR MY REVENGE AND AFTER HE SUFFERS IT HE WILL WISH HE HAD NEVER BEEN BORN...

Authors' note: There you have it the new chapter, I was in a rush to write this because my sister is supposed to be on the computer, I hope you all appreciate my risk of getting beaten with a news paper for getting on...WELL to Smiles.0 I answered you question and I hope you like it...well I should add a new chapter with in a couple of days, keep reading and thank you for reading. ALSO KEEP ON REVIEWING! ()


	12. DRAMATIC

Chapter 13 REVENGE!!

EPOV

I was literally going crazy when Alice pulled the car up to the hotel. I had a strange feeling although that something wasnt right...it just seemed strange. Before the car even stopped I was out of it, and Alice soon followed. I ran to the counter and demanded in the nices voice I could create at the moment that they tell me what room a girl with light brown hair, and a boy with blonde hair had gone into and I also put in that the kids name was Mike Newton, and I guess Mike did'nt expect anyone to find him because he actually had the room under his name. I ran up to room number 211, and when I got there I could'nt restrain any longer I knocked the door off the hinges.

BPOV

I had a weird feeling that Edward was close because every thirty seconds Newton would look out the window crazily. "We are going to go somewhere else ok? My love?" Mike practically was jumping out of the chair that he was sitting in. "We are going to go for a look at the ocean..." Mike made a sick attempt to kiss me, but I of course tried to kick him the face, even thought I failed it gave him the point. He just untied me and pulled me out the window, which was only on the first floor, and as he shoved me into the car, and then for a minute he did'nt come back.

MPOV

I could'nt beleive it! That bloodsucking jerk Cullen was here, to save 'his girl'. I wouldnt have it, and as I cut the brakes in his car, it made me almost want to laugh maniacly, and of course Leah was behind me in a second. I knew Leah could hold off the Cullens for a while, so I could make my ecape to a safer area.

EPOV

When I got into the room all I saw was a big dark creature in the corner accompanied by the scent that made my nostrils sting. It was Leah, I thought that there would be a werewolf involved with this but I never thought about Leah, I thought maybe Jacob, but never of Leah Clearwater, she always seemed nice enough. She growled at me and Alice, and then I heard the noise of a car screeching away in to the distance. I wanted to run by her, but I knew I could'nt easily chase Mike with a werewolf chasing me. "Edward just hurry and go, I can take care of Leah." I had complete trust in alice I just didnt know how I would react to getting my revenge with Newton, and as I got into the car and started to speed up, chasing them, I contemplated what I could do to Newton to make him wish he never existed.

Author's note: Sorry I havent posted in a while, my computer was being mean, but I came though for all of you and have now added an incredibly short, but dramatic chapter.


	13. Danger Ahead

Danger Ahead

BPOV

I was so releived when I saw Edwards head lights come in to veiw. I knew at that very moment that in just a few short minutes I would be safe with my Edward. I thought that it was a heaven sent gift when Mike finally pulled down a dark road that had the sign "Beach Ahead" right in front of it. I knew that this street would most likely end in a dead end cliff forcing Mike to stop, which would then give my savior enough time to come to the rescue, but he just accelerated. I could hear him cursing under his breath, something about saying Vermont would have been a better choice for a hideout. Next thing I knew Mike stopped ubruptely right in front of the cliff. I did'nt quite know what his plans where for a get away, but whatever they were they would have to be executed very fast to be able to escape my Edward. I sighed when we stopped, time to find out his plan, and in a minute or two at most, be in Edwards arms.

EPOV

I was going to make it...I was going to save Bella. I did'nt know how fast I was going, but I knew it had to be fast, because I felt like I was running. My foot never left the gas pedal, why should I have to worry about crashing? I have had so much practice with this over the years its not even funny. "oh my god" I said that out loud, even though I did'nt need to. "Mike...stopped...he's trapped...?". I'd done it...I was so proud, but the war was'nt over yet, Newton would still suffer. I started to lighten my foot off the gas, and the car started to slow from 140...I was about 50 feet away from them and I was sure I could stop in time...I went down to 100, 25 feet away...80, 10 feet away...I then knew that the brake would do the rest, I pressed down on the brake with a good amount of force...but it did'nt slow down at all dramatically. I pressed it again, and again, and AGAIN, but the car only sped closer and closer toward the car with my angel and the Newton in it. And as I hit Mike's car, all I could think about was, 'how am I going to save Bella', and 'what am I going to do the Newton afterward?'

Author's note: Hey I hate to be one of those mean people who only post little by little, but the suspense must be killing you, and stuff, so I wanted to just add this short chapter in to satisfy you need to read...just a litte, now I am going to make a contest, whom ever is the 40th reveiw will get to choose what outcome will happen next, (this goes for as far as we get to) I will have one, two, maybe even three choices so...review and enjoy.


	14. Too Late

Too Late

EPOV

I couldn't begin to think of how mad I was at Mike Newton. He must die a painful death and when I get through with him he will wish that he had driven off the cliff himself. My car had also plummeted to the bottom of the cliff and as my stone hard form reached the water I was already swimming, searching. I found the car with my Bella and MIKE in it I hurried to pull Bella from the wreck, I noticed that Mike was already dead, _Why did he have to die and make me lose the chance to kill him? _I grouched. But there was no more time for grouching, I had to save Bella. I immediately brought her to the surface. Her little thump of a heart was barely beating, 1...2...3...4, they were getting farther apart. I began CPR almost forgetting that I couldn't push down too hard otherwise I would crush her delicate shape. Her lungs weren't working!! Why not...? 1...2...3... the beats are getting almost to nothing. I had to choose quickly about this. Just at the moment my phone rang.

Meanwhile APOV

I was just being finished with Leah when I fell into the dark abyss. I could feel the cool waters of my inner mind beginning to soak me, allowing me to start to see my vision. I saw Edward on a cliff, soaked in water, no cars, he was biting Bella!! As soon as I was able to move again, I dialed Edwards number.

EPOV

"Hello?" I practically shouted into the phone. "Edward? Edward? YOU NEED TO HURRY I JUST SAW YOU BITING BELLA!" Alice said quickly. I knew that I had to do something, I knew that I would have to save my Bella, but of all those times I had denied Bella the right to become an immortal this time I was totally unprepared, she didn't ask me to, and she most definitely needed it. I closed my eyes as my mouth moved to her neck and I gently bit her.

BPOV

I was in the water again. I felt as if I was floating in a dark lagoon, I heard the voice of my angel, unhappy again, saying my name, calling me to heaven, to the place I knew was my personal heaven. But suddenly that voice stopped calling me, I felt burning, intense burning, the pain. Why was I being punished, did I do something wrong? I know what it was it was my Edward, I knew I didn't deserve him, but now I came to a decision if I had to live this over, go back to when I just got to Forks, I would have done this all over again. The pain was getting worse. _Make it stop! _I yelled in my head. Why can't it stop. I fell into a quite depression, but even though the pain didn't dull, I simply thought of Edward, the time I got to spend with him, and how worth much it was worth to die right now. I dreamed of the meadow, being with him, in his arms, his cold skin touching me. After an amount of time I believed I had gone insane, I felt un-right? I slide from place to place inside my memory all the time I believed that Edward was just a happy memory now that I could replay. I felt almost as if he was right there touching me, I could even feel his cold skin on mine from time to time. And one day the fire stopped, all the pain just disappeared, and I was free. I heard voices and I awoke to a new world.

Authors note: I am back and I am gonna write a lot more now, sorry for the super long time of not writing anything, I was stuck on what to happen next. Well now that thats done I can get into the main story, and expect to be reading a lot more and longer entries soon.


	15. New World

New World

BPOV

When I opened my new eyes, I could see everything, every detail was easy to see, every crack in the wall. I felt like a two year old, energetic and the need to move was almost uncontrollable. I got up, get looked around. The room was white, no one was there? Where was everyone? Maybe I did die, maybe this is purgatory, well if it is, then I like it, I might even get to see Edward. Even if I was a ghost just to be able to watch Edward forever, I would take it. I moved to the door, I felt like I was going at a normal pace, but I was there in a millisecond, maybe ghosts could move really fast. When I opened the door a bombardment of sounds came at me. I heard low breathing, cars, people talking, a television, someone's tearless weep. I walked downstairs as fast as I could.

"Bella?" A voice that sounded too beautiful came from behind me. I flipped around to face them, my clothes were different I noticed suddenly. The voice was from Edward. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Even if I am a ghost you can see me? Wait did you kill yourself? Just to be with me? Edward you shouldn't have…."I began my angry fit.

"No, Bella I didn't kill myself, you didn't die…technically." Edward said at a speed that felt slow to me, even though I am certain it was an average speed.

"What?" I didn't get what he was saying, how couldn't I have died…and what was that technically thing about?

"Bella…you're a vampire now…" WHAT??! Wow...I jumps onto Edward…I think he expected me to be angry, but I wasn't, I was far from angry I was jubilant.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" I said as I clung to him, hugging him with all my strength.

"Bella, love, your hurting me." Edward said, almost seeming embarrassed he was hurt by _me._ Wow, I could hurt Edward now.

"Sorry," I stopped hugging him. "I'm just so happy, I love you so much, and I'm so glad you were able to do it, I knew you could." Edward's eyes turned sad at the end of my sentence.

"But Bella, what about Charlie, and Renee?" I suddenly was hit with all those problems…well I guess they would have to deal, right? It happened sometimes, but maybe I could see them again.

"I have an idea Edward, we can tell them we are going to Europe for a while, we can wait a year, until I am acclimated to this life, then I can see them again. I'm sure we can figure this out…" But I wonder how they will respond to my eyes..will I be able to go to college, I really didn't care but all these questions inside my head felt comfortable, because it felt like it had so much space now.

"Ok, Bella, just calm down, I'm glad your happy, but aren't you thirsty?" When he mentioned that my throat got super dry, jeez, this sucks, but worth it.

"Ummm…a little, but that's fine I can deal with it." I said that easily, I mean, I could wait a while, meet all the family.

"But Bella, you should be going crazy right now, you shouldn't be able to resist the want to have blood." Edward explained.

"I guess I could have some, because now that you are bringing it up, I'm having trouble thinking." Edwards eyes became soft when I said that.

"Well, I'm sorry for interrupting your important thoughts with more important things." Edward paused, listening to something. I listened too, I heard the noise, it sounded familiar, I just didn't know what it was. "This is not good Bella we need to hide you…"

"Why? What is that noise?" Edward picked me up quickly and brought me to a large room behind Carlisle's office, it had walls of marble….

"Where are we? What was that noise.." I asked again. Edward sat me down and looked at me with eyes of pure torture.

"That noise….is your fathers cruiser, he is coming here to question us, after you and Mike disappeared we have gone under suspicion, mostly because of my father's absence to work in the past 3 days." Oh no! This can't happen. Suddenly, two things happened at once, the smell of only the most delicious meal came into my nostrils, I tried to resist knowing what it was, Edward saw my expression and help my hands behind my back, he risked staying close to me. I hissed…._He won't be able to stop us, all we need to do is rip him to shreds then we can have it, the smell, the smell!_ I could hear a voice in my head, a monster, that wanted nothing more than what I knew I couldn't have. But I didn't want to hurt Edward. I locked all my muscles and went still, I closed my eyes, and stopped breathing, these where some of the things that Edward would do when he had this problem, and I never thought I would be forced to do the same. I could not kill Charlie. I had enough air in my lungs to say a few words, I chose them quickly.

"Edward, you need to go out there, otherwise you will be under suspicion as well, I can control myself, just leave me in here, I won't breath or open my eyes.." I could hear Edwards breathing increase when I said this, would he believe me?

After an eternity of thinking, it seemed, Edward finally replied… "Ok, I will be back soon." I felt his hands gone, he kissed my head and was no longer in the room from what I heard. I also heard the door being bolted shut, I was alone…alone with my ever dangerous mind.


End file.
